


I just had a thought

by BreakfastWithLu



Series: hxh group chat? more like hxh group therapy [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Group chat, Post-Canon, angst (brief), chat fic, not betad we die like kings, uhhhh hinted depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastWithLu/pseuds/BreakfastWithLu
Summary: Kurapika: Man I forget how gay you areGon: I limp my wrist on da daily
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: hxh group chat? more like hxh group therapy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834126
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	I just had a thought

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this based on the song "I go out at night" by Rat boys and a tweet that said "'we'll figure it out together' is a love language" my friend sent me saying "this is killua".  
> The other half is pure imagination and fire sign chaos :)  
> As always ENJOY!!

**Gon - > to-> Fearsome Foursome**

> Gon: this bag of googly ey*s is the best investment I ever made in my entire fucking life 
> 
> Killua: we own a beach house 
> 
> Gon: SHUT UP GO LOOK IN THE FRIDGE 
> 
> Killua: IM OUT WITH ALLUKA RIGHT NOW 
> 
> Kurapika: I’m not even at your apartment but I can guess it’s on the milk carton. 
> 
> Gon: NOPE 
> 
> Killua: GON I SWEAR TO GOD IF ITS ON EVERY EGG WE OWN- 
> 
> Gon: damn it HOWD YOU GUESS 
> 
> Leorio: He's a cancer they have good intuition 
> 
> Killua: no i've known you for like 8 YEARS AND I CAN READ YOUR MIND 
> 
> Gon: whatever there's more I put some on my garden shears so now when I cut with them IT LOOKS LIKE IT HAS A FACE AND A LITTLE MOUTH AJDJWKDHQHDUWIJDJSHAHHSIASJISIDS 
> 
> Gon: this is the best thing I’ve ever created ever 
> 
> Gon: I need to send mito a picture hehehhe 
> 
> Killua: oh my god 
> 
> Kurapika: Man I forget how gay you are 
> 
> Gon: I limp my wrist on da daily 
> 
> Leorio: GON I LOVE YOU SO MUCH 
> 
> Gon: I LOVE YOU TOO 
> 
> Gon: I’m gonna go around the city and put googly ey*s everywhere 
> 
> Killua: why are you so entertained by this you’re like 19
> 
> Gon: yeah and you’re like a buzzkill stfu Kiki 
> 
> Killua: I-
> 
> Kurapika: LMAO HE GOT YOU GOOD 
> 
> Killua: NO HENDIDNT THATBWASNT EVEN THAT GOOD 
> 
> Leorio: You’re not even that good
> 
> Leorio: Boom roasted 
> 
> Gon: no shut up killua’s da best 
> 
> Killua: thanks for defending my honor Gon 
> 
> Gon: I gotcha king
> 
> Killua: please stop calling me king 
> 
> Kurapika: LMAO 
> 
> Gon: why :,( 
> 
> Gon: WAIT
> 
> Gon: Hold ONNNN
> 
> Leorio: ????
> 
> Kurapika: I am holding on
> 
> Gon: oh uh 
> 
> Gon: is putting googly ey*s on public property considered vandalism asking for a friend
> 
> Killua: idk 
> 
> Leorio: Yeah Idk either but also since when do you care about minor felonies anyway
> 
> Kurapika: YEAH WHAT?! We were driving the other day and you said stop signs are just suggestions 
> 
> Gon: THEY ARE 
> 
> Killua: NO THEY'RE NOT THEY'RE THE LAW 
> 
> Gon: SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT THE LAW 
> 
> Killua: WHATEVER DON'T CALL ME FROM HOLDING IF YOU GET ARRESTED FOR GOOGLY EY* RELATED CRIMES 
> 
> Leorio: Imagine that going on his record. Gon Freecs: Googly ey* fiend. 
> 
> Gon: that’s kinda poggers 
> 
> Killua: I don’t think you’re using that word right 
> 
> Gon: I do what I want 
> 
> Kurapika: Yeah you do what you want and whatever Killua tells you to do 
> 
> Gon: I resent that. 
> 
> Gon: that’s totally not true like at all 
> 
> Gon: totally not 
> 
> Leorio: I- don’t make me pull receipts 
> 
> Killua: it’s not my fault I’m always right 
> 
> Leorio: Fucking cancer 
> 
> Kurapika: Don't think you’re safe either killua 
> 
> Kurapika: Remember that one time I asked you to get me water and you said no then Gon came and sat down and you got up and were like “do you want a drink?” And got him a fucking iced tea unprovoked. BECAUSE I DO. I REMEMBER. 
> 
> Leorio: Oh my god 
> 
> Killua: THAT WAS LIKE TWO YEARS AGO GET OVER IT 
> 
> Kurapika: NEVER FUCK YOU 
> 
> Gon: I don’t even remember that 
> 
> Killua: good forget. 
> 
> Gon: :,( 
> 
> Leorio: I bet killua pampers you enough Gon 
> 
> Gon: I’m a Taurus. I deserve it 
> 
> Gon: I want warm drink and cuddle 
> 
> Gon: also world domination but that’s on the low 
> 
> Gon: I’m sorry I’m like feeling very chaotic right now I just put googly ey*s on like everything I own and the glue fumes are getting to me 
> 
> Killua: stop making me want to hang out with you I’m busy HNNNNNBGHBNNNB 
> 
> Kurapika: What would you even do with world domination Gon? Mandatory googly ey*s? Force people to feed you garlic knots? 
> 
> Leorio: yYou would suck at being supreme overlord of the world. I'm so sorry Gon but you would. 
> 
> Gon: yeah no I’d get stressed out like five seconds into it. 
> 
> Gon: I think kurapika would be a great supreme overlord though I’d nominate him tbh 
> 
> Kurapika: Thank you Gon that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me. 
> 
> Leorio: I hate you. 
> 
> Gon: now I want garlic knots. 
> 
> Killua: I can bring you some on my way home
> 
> Gon: nah that’s okay I’ll just go get some now. 
> 
> Killua: are you sure 
> 
> Kurapika: KILLUA SEE? You’re proving my point again. Where’s my garlic knots huh? Huh? 
> 
> Killua: bold of you to think I’d ever go out of my way for your dusty ass 
> 
> Leorio: KILLUA HhShsjjsisiwf 
> 
> Kurapika: FUCK YOU! YOU SUCK AT SUDOKU!
> 
> Killua: YOU BEAT ME ONE TIME AND YOU LET IT GET TO YOUR HEAD 
> 
> Leorio: Is sudoku really that important
> 
> Kurapika: I WON OUR FIRST AND ONLY SUDOKU TOURNAMENT PUT SOME RESPECT ON MY NAME AND GET ME GARLIC KNOTS 
> 
> Killua: No. 
> 
> Killua: hey leorio
> 
> Leorio: Yes killua I will side with you 
> 
> Kurapika: YOU MOTHERFUCKER HGJSK
> 
> Killua: I had a different question but I appreciate your support
> 
> Leorio: Yes? Shoot
> 
> Killua: do you want some garlic knots 
> 
> Kurapika: KILLUA YOU FUCKING BITCH AHSUIQKDJWJSUDUWHHSD
> 
> Leorio: LMAOAJSJUAJDSJ HAHAHAHHA 
> 
> Leorio: yes I’ll just come over to your apartment we can have garlic knots 
> 
> Kurapika: Stop it you’re giving me fomo 
> 
> Killua: did you get fomo when you were ignoring leorio's calls? 
> 
> Kurapika: I- 
> 
> Leorio: Killua you’re my favorite ever 
> 
> Kurapika: Killua I hate your guts, I will punt you across York New 
> 
> Killua: please you're like five feet tall 
> 
> Leorio: I anhshajdjw F
> 
> Kurapika: Leorio you’re not gonna defend me? 
> 
> Leorio: Nope I’m enjoying this thoroughly
> 
> Leorio: GET HIS ASS KILLUA
> 
> Kurapika: Why cant you make fun of Leorio like you used to 
> 
> Killua: because he’s low hanging fruit and I like to challenge myself :) 
> 
> Leorio: Jesus Christ 
> 
> Kurapika: That was good wtf 
> 
> Leorio: Gon’s been awfully quiet 
> 
> Killua: YOU THINK HE GOT ARRESTED 
> 
> Kurapika: No, he probably got distracted by something dumb 
> 
> Killua: oh true 
> 
> Killua: he’s probably putting googly ey*s on more stuff 
> 
> Leorio: This is like the rainbow stickers all over again hnnnn
> 
> Killua: don’t even remind me about that. or the rhinestones. I still have nightmares from when he bedazzled his whole face
> 
> Kurapika: FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT THE RHINESTONES 
> 
> Killua: this is super off topic but remember that time when we were all trying to scrapbook and Gon got so frustrated trying to cut out stars that he go cool down via walk outside 
> 
> Leorio: Lmao yeah 
> 
> Kurapika: Yes
> 
> Kurapika: Killua remember that time you got so irritated at a party because it was so loud that you just went into the farthest room and just laid down in the bed and we couldn’t find you for like two hours and Gon started crying so hard he threw up? 
> 
> Killua: WHAT THE FUCK NO I DONT REMEMBER THAT 
> 
> Leorio: Wait you actually don’t remember that 
> 
> Killua: no??? 
> 
> Kurapika: This was like a year ago? To be fair Gon was drunk at the time so he kinda has an excuse for throwing up 
> 
> Gon: man I remember that, that was so gross it got all over my pants and I had to borrow a pair from Zushi and they did not fit me like at all. 
> 
> Leorio: Yeah cuz you’re the size of a twink 
> 
> Gon: SHUT THE FUCK UP THATS A SLUR 
> 
> Leorio: BUT I SUPPORT TWINK RIGHTS
> 
> Gon: THAT'S DEROGATORY LANGUAGE 
> 
> Kurapika: Sorry Gon you do kinda look like a twink stuck in 2012 
> 
> Gon: I- 
> 
> Killua: I seriously don’t remember falling asleep in a random bed 
> 
> Gon: you weren’t even asleep you just were like staring at the ceiling also I don’t think it was a bed? But I was drunky so idk ??
> 
> Killua: ohhhhh hm 
> 
> Killua: WAIT A MINUTE WAS THIS AT WINGS HOUSE
> 
> Kurapika: YES
> 
> Killua: THAT WASNT A BED I WAS LYING IN A BATHTUB 
> 
> Gon: YEAH THATS IT 
> 
> Kurapika: Oh shit yeah sorry my b I was also drunk my memory is impaired 
> 
> Gon: you scared the shit out of me 
> 
> Kurapika: Literally cuz you projectile vomited 
> 
> Leorio: Vomit and shit are completely different 
> 
> Killua: shut up premed 
> 
> Killua: gon sorry bby 
> 
> Gon: HHA ITS OKAY 
> 
> Gon: sometimes you gotta projectile vomit on yourself 
> 
> Kurapika: What the fuck 
> 
> Leorio: That’s gotta be the weirdest Gonism to date 
> 
> Gon: ITS TRUE THOUGH 
> 
> Gon: EVERYONE VOMITS ON THEMSELVES SOMETIMES 
> 
> Killua: I used to do that when I was getting used to ingesting poison 
> 
> Gon: stop reminding me how much I hate your family 
> 
> Killua: why do you hate yourself? You’re my family 
> 
> Gon: ouchhh my kokorooooooo 
> 
> Kurapika: That was smooth 
> 
> Leorio: I WILL BEAT UP YOUR BLOOD RELATIVES KILLUA FUCK S*LV* AND KI*OK* Z*LD*CK 
> 
> Killua: STOP CENSORING MY LAST NAME 
> 
> Gon: killua Freecs * fixed it for you 
> 
> Gon: ah shit wait 
> 
> Gon: alluka and nanika would be left out if we do that 
> 
> Gon: WE CAN NOT HAVE THAT hnnnnn 
> 
> Gon: I guess I can handle Freecs-Zoldyck 
> 
> Leorio: please censor that Gon 
> 
> Gon: no I do what I please 
> 
> Killua: stop Gon I’m gonna cry 
> 
> Gon: you can’t cry everytime I insist we’re getting married what do they even talk about with you at therapy 
> 
> Kurapika: I- GON !!! 
> 
> Gon: I’m just saying 
> 
> Killua: brb I’m gonna throw myself in front of a car
> 
> Gon: if you die I will burn this world to the ground
> 
> Leorio: you guys need serious help 
> 
> Killua: you’re ugly leorio shut up 
> 
> Killua: gon that was very romantic 10/10 
> 
> Gon: thank you 
> 
> Kurapika: you guys should invest in new therapists 
> 
> Gon: NO I LIKE WENDY SHE IS DOING HER BEST SHUT UP 
> 
> Killua: that’s Dr. Wendy to you 
> 
> Kurapika: Jesus who are you leorio? 
> 
> Killua: TAKE THAT BACK 
> 
> Kurapika: No fuck you 
> 
> Killua: I hate everything 
> 
> Gon: shhh its okay king 
> 
> Leorio: WHATS OS BAD ABOUT BEING LIKE LEORIO 
> 
> Killua: do you want a detailed response 
> 
> Killua: I can give you an categorized bullet point list 
> 
> Gon: that reminds me of the categorized list we have of why people don’t like us 
> 
> Killua: Catergorized and alphetized 
> 
> Gon: first category: felonies 
> 
> Killua: under felonies: aggravated assault, 
> 
> Gon: arson, mass 
> 
> Gon: arson, spree 
> 
> Kurapika: ALMAOAYGYTXDAGH HAHHAHAB
> 
> Leorio: STOP OH MY GOD 
> 
> Kurapika: next category: ostracizing others 
> 
> Killua: oh
> 
> Leorio: We are all guilty of that 
> 
> Kurapika: They hate us cuz they ain't us 
> 
> Gon: brb i have an issue that arose 
> 
> Leorio: Thats concerning 
> 
> Gon: fear not 
> 
> Gon: there is no reason to be concerned 
> 
> Leorio: Ok buddy 
> 
> Kurapika: I’m always concerned all the time always 
> 
> Kurapika: AH SHIT I SAID A GONISM
> 
> Killua: as you should

* * *

  
  
  


**Killua - > to -> Gon**

> Killua: wait are you getting the garlic knots still I was about to grab em now to surprise you please say your issue is something else
> 
> Gon: um I 
> 
> Gon: I got very distracted so I didn’t even order them yet I uh 
> 
> Gon: Im about to uh
> 
> Gon: break my car window 
> 
> Killua: gon what the fuck 
> 
> Killua: what why do you need to break the car window 
> 
> Gon: I locked myself out 
> 
> Killua: of the car? 
> 
> Gon: and the apartment yes 
> 
> Killua: I- Gon 
> 
> Gon: yes love of my life sweetest killua dear 
> 
> Killua: how are you doing rn honest 
> 
> Gon: honestly 
> 
> Gon: bad very bad I am at my wit end 
> 
> Killua: it’s wits end 
> 
> Gon: NO THATS PLURUAL I HAVE SINGULAR WIT I ONLY HAVE ONE AND IM AT THE END OF IT AHSJSKDJNSJDND 
> 
> Gon: LIFE IS PAIN and HARD I am very small and I have no more wits. I am witsless
> 
> Killua: did you lock the googly eyes in the car 
> 
> Gon: yes howd you know 
> 
> Killua: you’re being very dramtic over some craft supplies 
> 
> Gon: how dare you 
> 
> Gon: I’m out in the cold and I’m googly eyeless and I’m keyless and I’m witsless and I’m killualess everything is so very awful 
> 
> Killua: alright don’t be so upset about it I’ll be back soon 
> 
> Gon: oh so now the himbo isn’t allowed to be upset
> 
> Killua: GON 
> 
> Gon: maybe I’m pmsing 
> 
> Killua: you’re a man 
> 
> Gon: men can have uteruses 
> 
> Killua: you don’t have one 
> 
> Gon: you don’t know that 
> 
> Killua: gon please I've seen your dick enough to know 
> 
> Gon: gasp so forward 
> 
> Killua: gon. 
> 
> Gon: NOT THE PERIOD 
> 
> Killua: I hate you sometimes 
> 
> Gon: killua that is not what I need to hear rn sarcastic or not hnnnnnnnn
> 
> Killua: are you actually having a hard time 
> 
> Gon: maybe 
> 
> Killua: were the googly eyes a distraction 
> 
> Killua: was that 30k run last night also a distraction 
> 
> Gon: perhaps 
> 
> Killua: what’s going on 
> 
> Gon: idk 
> 
> Gon: life is very stressful and I have like a handful of googly eyes and a fist and that’s it 
> 
> Gon: then last night I had a thought 
> 
> Gon: what if I just didn’t come home 
> 
> Gon: now I know, Gon why would you think that? You’re loved, you live with your loving partner and you have friends and family who care about you? Why would you ever think that? 
> 
> Gon: and I don’t have an answer to those questions. 
> 
> Gon: I just wanna breathe. I wanna lay down in an empty field and just lay there. The city is so loud and there's so much going on and sometimes I just want to exist calmly. And quietly. 
> 
> Gon: and obviously I do that with you. We do that together, lying in bed in eachothers arms. 
> 
> Gon: But I’m tired of everything moving so fast. And money is stupid. And I can’t help but feel bad when I think about how we love comfortably and other people just struggle to make ends meet. I just wanna live off the grid and raise cattle with you. 
> 
> Gon: I’m too young to retire but too old to play outside all day. 
> 
> Gon: what an awful age am I 
> 
> Killua: hey turn around 
> 
> Gon: okay. 
> 
> Killua: do you see me waving to you from the parking garage 
> 
> Gon: yes 
> 
> Killua: I love you. 
> 
> Gon: I love you too. 
> 
> Killua: let’s go for a drive? 
> 
> Gon: but my keys? 
> 
> Killua: We’ll deal with that later. Let’s get out of the city yeah? 
> 
> Gon: okay. 
> 
> Killua: I’m gonna wait by my car here. Can you come down to meet me? Or do you want me to come to you? 
> 
> Gon: I’ll go to you. 
> 
> Killua: Okay. 
> 
> Gon: longest five minute run down the steps of my life 
> 
> Killua: Do you want a hug? 
> 
> Gon: yes. 
> 
> Killua: alright hurry up my arms are outstretched waiting 
> 
> Gon: don’t get sore 
> 
> Killua: I won’t 

**Author's Note:**

> did I write this to procrastinate my five overdue assignments? yes. anyway everyone be safe in this economy


End file.
